


Still Dreaming

by RonniRotten



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Song Lyrics, Swearing, sappy fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-16 01:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonniRotten/pseuds/RonniRotten
Summary: Roman can't sleep, and he is struggling with his feelings. So when he hears Virgil playing music, he has to investigate. He soon discovers more about the anxious side and himself in a room that caters to dreams.Based on thissong





	Still Dreaming

Roman couldn’t sleep. It was late, close to 2 in the morning, and he just couldn’t get Remy to visit and metaphorically kiss him with sweet unconsciousness. And he so longed to dream, to create without effort when what once was effortless came with strain. He wanted to escape the stress of following Logan’s schedule. He wanted to be in a place where he was useful and worthy, but he was stuck in the present and utterly alone.

He stared at his starry ceiling, wishing he could be under the night sky in a meadow. He could be the prince he dreamt he was, on a quest to save some damsel from a hideous beast. The journey would have been long and perilous and upon his triumphant return, he would have been welcomed by the bards of the kingdom.

In fact he could hear a strange music coming from inside the Mindscape, almost as if it were in his mind. As far as he knew none of the others were awake. It couldn’t be an intruder, but he had no idea who could play the guitar he heard. It was time to investigate.

_2 am I lie down deep in slumber_  
_Feelings of falling downward_  
_I want to forget_

Roman left his room, hearing the beautifully calming melody mixed with a dash of melancholy. The lyrics were darker than the love songs he was used to. And the voice behind them, it was deep and sultry and obviously another side.

He made his way down the hall, passing Patton’s room, then Logan’s. He realized he was in a darker part of the mindscape, an area that set him on edge most days. This time he had reason to be concerned.

He passed Virgil’s room, which was oddly quiet, and approached a new door he had never seen. The music was coming from inside. With some trepidation, he managed to knock on the door just loudly enough to cut the music.

_Waking up I hear the way your voice sounds_  
_My heart starts to pound now_  
_To the rhythm of yours_

“Princey? Shouldn’t you be dreaming about now?” Virge asked when he opened the door.

“I suppose, but clearly I’m not.” Roman huffed, “What’s your excuse? And what is this place?”

“I don’t want to cause any nightmares. It’s easier to do that if I’m not in my room, hence this place.” Virge explained and leaned against the door frame, allowing Roman to peer inside.

It was a quaint sitting room with a purple sofa, coffee table, and blue bean bag chairs with yellow stars dotting the floor. The window behind the couch was being pelted with rain. The wood paneling surrounding it was illuminated by a soft orange light while white fairy lights flicked overhead. It was cozy and warm, and incredibly soothing.

“You conjured this? I didn’t know anyone else could.”

“You aren’t the only one who can make stable locations on the fly.” Virge rolled his eyes.

“Clearly. Mind if I come in?” Roman asked, too curious to leave just yet. Virgil shrugged and let him come in. He was instantly hit with a wave of tranquility that knocked the wind out of him.

“Trouble sleeping?” Virge questioned and shut the door. He went to the couch, nudging Roman into a bean bag, and sat down crossing his legs. The nudge was more of a shove. Roman squawked when he hit the plush furniture and squirmed to sit up right, sending Virgil a death glare. The little shit just smirked at him.

“You wanna answer my question or is there something on your mind?”

“Yes. I had trouble sleeping. And then I heard you.”

“Really?” Virgil’s eyebrows rose and he bit his lip, “It was that loud? I made this room soundproof.”

“No one else is awake. Maybe I’m just that special.”

“Maybe. I can stop if it’s keeping you up.”

“No!” Roman lurched forward, only to fall back in his seat. At least Virgil was laughing.

“It’s not keep me up, and I want you to keep going!” he huffed, righting himself again.

Vigil shifted nervously and summoned the guitar he was previously playing. He ran his fingers over the frets tenderly, just to get reacquainted with his old friend. Then, just like that, he was playing the same melody, picking up where he left off.

_You’re so angelic_  
_Your words so symphonic_  
_Touch your lips to my soul_  
_Eat this sorrow away_

_How am I so lucky I found you?_

Roman was in awe and unhappy that Virgil was keeping it down. Despite being part of the same person, each side had a certain distinction in their voices, and Roman wanted to revel in the soft thunder that spilled from Virgil’s lips.

_Sometimes I feel like I’m still dreaming_  
_It seems like everyday you’re always on my mind_  
_This is how we stay_  
_So connected_  
_So connected_  
_Over space and time_

“You good Princey?” Virgil asked, pausing his playing. Roman was starry-eyed and slack-jawed, staring at him. It made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

“I had no idea you could sing like that. I knew you could sing but—” the words died in his throat.

“But you didn’t think I would outside of the group songs.”

“Yeah, that. I never thought you would, you were quiet when you weren’t causing anxiety—for such a long time too.”

“When you think no one wants to hear you, it’s easy to keep quiet.” Virge shrugged, hoping to divert the conversation. No luck.

_When we talk about my old drama_  
_You look at me and wonder_  
_How I’m not insane_

“I did that to you, made you feel like you weren’t important.”

“It was a group effort. Don’t beat yourself up over it.”

“I hurt you, then I learned I need you–we all do. I was your villain and you were my victim.” Roman sighed, “How are you able to forgive me? How did you manage to stay sane?”

“It wasn’t easy. Music, Bolt the Tarantula, and a lot of lies from Deceit. Is there something more to this than guilt?” Virge set his guitar aside and leaned forward toward the prince.

“I feel so ignored and unwanted. What good is a dreamer when we don’t go after our dreams?”

“You know where I stand, stay safe and protect what we have. Maybe you should say something. Patt is always good for talking about feelings.”

“I love him, but our Puffball is stubborn and he’s been as bad as Logan about dream chasing.” Roman explained, and jumped into his best impression, “‘Now Roman, I understand where you’re coming from, but it wouldn’t be right. We have to think about other people’s feelings.’”

“He’s right.”

“But more often than not, the feelings we try to protect are what Thomas projects. And he is sensitive, which can be good and bad. It doesn’t change the fact that I feel worthless.”

“Is there anything you can do that makes you feel worthwhile?”

“I can usually dream up a fantasy or two, ones where I’m the brave hero and the people shower me with praise.”

“You could use a shower like that.” Virge mused. He closed his eyes and concentrated. He could come up with a good idea to help Roman at least for the night.

“I got it. Close your eyes, Princey, and focus on this scenario,” Virge ordered gently. Roman shut his eyes and took a few calming breaths.

“Good. You’re standing in the middle of a grand ballroom. There are dozens of people, dressed up and twirling around you in a waltz. You don’t have a partner yet. But as you search a certain someone catches your eye. Focus on him.” Virge hummed, “He asks you to dance, you both twirl around the floor absolutely absorbed in each other. No one else matters. He is the man of your dreams.”

“Virgil I—”

“Focus, Romano. I know it’s cheesy. Focus on him and your waltz. Let everything else blur. Stay focused on him and listen.” Virge continued, pickup his guitar again. The song he was playing before filled the room.

_Every week the days seem to get longer_  
_But you know our love gets stronger_  
_With every word we say_  
_Stronger every day_

Roman was in a sort of trance as he let his fantasy bloom. He stood on a marble floor, with his right hand on his partner’s shoulder while the other was locked with his partner’s. The warm hand on his waist brought a warmth to his cheeks.

“Prince Roman,” his partner breathed, staring into his wide brown eyes, “I’m honored to be in your noble presence.”

“The honor is all mine.” Roman chuckled.

“Please. You are my hero, you rescued me, saved me, and I would still be trapped if not for you. You are an amazing man, and I want nothing more than to repay you with all my heart has to offer.” his generic partner said with his voice. This dream wasn’t quite enough.

_You know I would do anything for you_

“Mind if I cut in?” a different voice caught Roman’s ear. In the blink of an eye his handsome damsel was gone, and in his place was a fantasy Virgil, dressed in a black suit with silver shoulder pads and a short purple cape.

“Virgil, what the—?”

“This is your dream. Why did you want me here?”

“You aren’t real?”

“Nope.”

“Then can I have my old partner back?”

“You brought me here, you don’t want him back. And I don’t want to give you up.”

“No?” Roman flushed as dream Virgil led him across the floor. He could afford to admit to himself that his heart was racing and he was thrilled to be in Virgil’s arms.

“Never.” the dream smiled at him, “Why would I let the handsomest prince in the world go?”

“Flattery will get you nowhere.” Roman teased.

“It’s not really flattery if I mean it. Saying you are a genius whose kindness outshines his ego, a man willing to do whatever it takes to be the best possible person he can be, a daring fighter who defends the people he cares about without flinching–that’s not flattery either.”

“Then what is?”

“Things I say to get what I want.”

“Got any examples?”

“You have the most beautiful eyes that sparkle in the moonlight. Your flair for the dramatic is damnably charming. Your wit is unmatched. Your smile is dazzling. Your lips look so soft and inviting.”

_Sometimes I feel like I’m still dreaming_  
_It seems like everyday you’re always on my mind_  
_This is how we stay_  
_So connected_  
_So connected_  
_Over space and time_

Roman smirked at him, and studied Virgil’s features. The wry smirk on his face was full of mischief, but his deep dark eyes were swirling with a mix of love and admiration. Everything from the swoop of his bangs to the smear of his eyeshadow was beautiful. Roman’s heart pounded in his chest. He wanted to give in, but in doing so, he would ruin himself.

_If you are feeling down_  
_You know I’d feel it now_  
_We give each other strength_  
_To make it through the darkness_

Roman opened his eyes, breaking free of his fantasy. But to his surprise, he was still in a ballroom. Virgil was still on his couch, but dressed as if it were all in Roman’s head. The anxious side peeked from under his lashes as he continued.

_You take me to a place_  
_I never want to leave_  
_I’m in my deepest dream_  
_I don’t ever want to wake up_

Virge opened his eyes and locked gazes with Roman. He was so serious as he continued:

_I’ll fight til I die_  
_I won’t say goodbye_  
_And I won’t let this pass me by_

“Virge?” Roman squeaked, causing Virgil to pause.

“The room changes with every fantasy. I knew something was up when my clothes changed, twice.”

“I don’t know why my mind went from the guy I imagined to you.”

“Funny. I think it’s obvious. It’s called having a crush, romantic stuff, your department.” Virge scoffed and scowled.

“A crush? On you? Me? Virgil–I—please!”

“Am I wrong?”

“I—uh, no. You’re right.”

“In that case,” Virge mused with a softer expression, and got up. He offered a hand to Roman to get him in his feet, “Why don’t you show me what was happening?” Roman took his hands and pulled him into the dancing position that he imagined.

“You were implying you wanted a kiss. Would that be too much to ask?” Roman said, his voice catching in his throat when Virgil leaned in.

“I would say it’s not enough.” the emo teased and gently pressed their lips together, pulling back only to dive back in for another sweet, lingering one that set his blood on fire.

“Who knew you were such a sap?” Roman jeered breathlessly.

“You interrupted my dream.” Virge scoffed playfully, “You don’t even know.”

“Show me.”

_Let’s run away, run away, run away now._  
_Let’s go away, go away to someplace safe._  
_I want it all, now I want everything._

The ballroom melted away, back to the cozy room from before. Virgil was back in his usual clothes and he guided Roman to sit next to him on the couch.

“I was just sitting here, strumming a few bars with a figment of you curled up next to me, telling me your troubles, letting me help you. Sappier than yours.”

“You know it’s not a contest.” Roman snickered and leaned on Virgil’s shoulder.

“I never said it was. I—I was trying to say, well—ugh—Screw it! I love you!” Virge explained, using his classic band-aid technique, and curled up defensively.

“I think that’s the hottest fantasy ever. I love you too. More than that, I trust you.” Roman said, snuggling closer and willing the guitar away.

“I trust you too.” Virge smiled and held his prince close, surprised he wasn’t still dreaming. Roman was worth fighting for, even if the opponent was the prince himself. Virge decided that from then on, he would be listening more closely for the prince.

_This is how we stay_  
_So connected_  
_So connected_

_Over space and time_


End file.
